


Reprieve

by xanam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Sargasso, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanam/pseuds/xanam
Summary: It wasn’t like he had any control over Vector, anyway. Vector did whatever Vector wanted to do. They were supposed to be enemies, after all. It was probably best not to bring that topic up again, if they didn’t want another argument. Instead, he tapped Vector’s nose with a smile.





	Reprieve

A knock on the door had Yuma rushing down the stairs two at a time, almost falling flat on his face along the way. Opening the door, he blinked as he registered in his mind who his guest was.

Stuck-up, bright orange hair, purple eyes, black pants and leather jacket, complete with a purple shirt and purple shoes. In short, Vector, the barian, the very same Vector who happened to have betrayed them and crushed his heart, their mortal enemy.

The very same Vector who Yuma was now pulling into a bone-crushing hug.

“Shin- Ah, Rei!” He laughed slightly as they separated and he held out a hand to urge the other to enter. “I wasn’t expecting you to get here for another hour!”

“Well, I have business I need to take care of later, you’re probably better off not asking…” He muttered as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door; it was quite a hot day. “And I’ve already told you, it’s _Vector_ , not Shingetsu. Shingetsu wasn’t real.”

Yuma’s smile faltered for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and he gave a goofy grin. “Whatever. Come on!”

"Wait - Yuma!” The barian never got a chance to say anything else before the thirteen year old was dragging him up the stairs with a snort. Unfortunately, however, he couldn’t concentrate on his footing due to the speed Yuma was yanking him upstairs at, and he slipped, dragging Yuma down with him. The two boys slid down the stairs, slowing to a stop about halfway down, with Yuma having clumsily fallen on top of Vector. There was a pause as their eyes widened and Yuma shifted slightly, before both burst into laughter, and loudly at that. They only fell silent after hearing Akari yelling rather angrily that she was trying to concentrate, before both quickly headed up the stairs to Yuma’s room below the attic, trying to be as quiet as possible in order to avoid her wrath.

“So, ahh…” Vector gestured to Yuma. “Where’s the key, anyway?” Yuma’s eyes narrowed.

“Safe, and as far away from you as possible. I may trust you around _me_ , Shingetsu, but I’m not letting you hurt Astral.” Vector scowled.

"Jeez, whatever. I forgot how important your _precious_ Astral is to you.” His voice turned icy, and Yuma stiffened at the accusation.

"…Eh?! Vector!” Yuma’s voice increased in volume slightly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, you bastard?! Astral’s my best friend, of course I want to protect…” His voice trailed off as he registered Vector’s words fully. “…him…” His face slit into a huge grin. “Ooh, Shingetsu~ Don’t tell me you’re _jealous?_ ”

Not expecting this response, Vector froze, unable to think of a response to this. “Uhh…” He took a few steps in the opposite direction, avoiding Yuma’s stare. “No… Pfft, why would I be jealous?” He squeaked, and Yuma mock-pouted, matching Vector’s stance.

"Oh, no! Rei doesn’t love me anymore.” He let out an over exaggerated sigh. “Oh, well, at least I still have Astral! He still loves me, and he’s not as over-dramatic as Shingetsu! _Astral_ doesn’t jump to the conclusion that I’m in love with someone else just because I disagree with _one little thing_ he says-“

"Okay, okay, I get it!” he growled, pouncing on Yuma and tackling him to the bed before assaulting him with tickles. Yuma snorted slightly before bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

“Aah, Shingetsu, stop! I’m sorry! Ahahahaha!” Vector couldn’t help but smile, letting out a small laugh of his own that escalated into full-blown laughter as the red-eyed boy continued to laugh uncontrollably, only letting up when he could see tears welling in Yuma’s eyes. Both of them took a few moments to recover from their laughing fit before Yuma spoke. “So… What do you want to do today?”

Vector smiled at him, leaning forwards to rest his head on the human’s shoulder. “Honestly? I don’t really care. As long as I get to spend time with you, and away from the other barians. They’re boring. And annoying. And stupid. I don’t need those losers.” Yuma swatted him gently on the back of the head with a slight growl.

“Vector… Don’t you dare go trying to kill anyone.” Vector rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, ‘blah, blah, things’, whatever.” He leaned back against the pillows with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Crap, that wasn’t really confirmation that he’d do what Yuma said, and really, it wasn’t like he had any control over Vector, anyway. Vector did whatever Vector wanted to do. They were _supposed_ to be enemies, after all. It was probably best not to bring _that_ topic up again, if they didn’t want another argument. Instead, he tapped Vector’s nose with a smile.

“Things?! Just goes to show how much you listen to me!” He grabbed Vector’s hand a second time as he yanked him off the bed. “Say, how about we duel? No numbers, just a normal, fun duel. Besides, I couldn’t use numbers, even if I wanted to.” He frowned. “It’s funny, whenever Astral’s not with me, the numbers aren’t in my deck. Kinda weird, but that’s just how it works, I guess!”

“Sure… I guess.” Vector reached into his pocket, pulling out a deck. “Lucky I brought my shining deck with me, huh?” He took the chance to drag Yuma down the stairs before he could protest, reverting to his innocent voice almost mockingly. “Come on, Yuma-Kun!!!!!~”

“Aah, Rei, wait!”

“Aha! Let’s see how you like it! And I already told you, it’s _Vector!_ ”

The duel was soon over; despite the fact that Vector was using the deck he’d used as the clumsy Shingetsu Rei, he was dueling without the worry of keeping up a façade now, and dueling for fun or not, he was able to duel a little more seriously this time, and Yuma, despite putting up a good fight, wasn’t quite yet a match for Vector by himself.

"Well, if this is how you’re gonna duel next time you’re duelling alongside Astral, looks like I don’t have much to worry about!” Vector cackled slightly, and Yuma pulled a face at him.

“Hey, I almost beat you! I’m a lot better at duelling than I was before! And I don’t plan on letting my boyfriend kill my partner, thank you very much.” Vector snorted as he ruffled the other’s hair.

“Okay, whatever you say, sweetie~” Yuma looked at him with a slight glare, but there wasn’t that much malice behind it. After a few moments, however, Vector blinked. “I’ve never heard you call me your boyfriend before, Yuma.”

“What makes you think I’m talking about you? Maybe I’m talking about Astral, and I’m calling _you_ my partner,” He teased, earning himself a light whack from the ginger.

"…That was low.”

“Then let’s call it even. For now; you’ll probably sink lower soon!”

“…I’m a bad influence on you. You’re becoming more like me, y’know?” He rubbed their noses together affectionately, before cracking a grin. “I’m proud of you, sweetums. You’re learning.”

“Oh, ha ha.” Yuma rolled his eyes with a snort at the sarcastic comment, but returned the gesture. “Of course I called you my boyfriend, Rei. We’re together, aren’t we?” He smiled warmly. “I still love you, you know.”

“Good.” As much as he would probably deny it later, those four simple words meant more to him than he could ever admit. And it was for that exact reason that he wasted no time with responding in kind, instead closing the gap between their lips. Yuma didn’t mind the lack of verbal response too much; that was just how Vector was, and he’d already accepted that, returning the kiss instantly. After they parted, Vector stole another brief kiss before beginning to walk in the opposite direction, speaking as he walked.

“It’s been fun today, Yuma. I’m glad we got to spend some time together, but I’ll get going now. Barian stuff, I’ll save you all the details, you’d probably just get mad at me again.” Just as he began to open a barian portal, he heard fast-paced footsteps behind him, and a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around in surprise to see the other staring at him pleadingly.

“Please stay.” Yuma looked practically desperate and Vector felt his resolve crumbling. Just how could he say no to that? Most of his current plans were going to ruin Yuma emotionally anyway, wasn’t he owed at least this?

Hesitantly, he took a step back from the portal, barely paying attention as it closed behind him. Slowly, he walked back to the human, enveloping him in a hug.

“…I don’t have any choice then, I guess. How long do you want me to stay?”

“You could stay the night, there’s plenty of room. You can go tomorrow if you need to; I just want to spend as much time with you as possible before we have to get back to fighting each other.”

He paused for a second; would that really be okay? No doubt Don Thousand would probably be angered by his actions… Meh, oh well. Any chance to piss off the barian god would be fun, and it wasn’t like he could kill Vector for his insolence; he still needed him. “Keh… Wow, Yuma, you’re so desperate, ha!~ Well, if you really want me to stay that badly, I guess it can’t hurt…. It’s not like I had anything that important to do.”

“Great! Thanks, I’m really glad!”

Before he had the chance to respond, he was being dragged again, letting out a strangled yelp.

…Well, it was his own fault.

**Author's Note:**

> G o d this fic is super old but im weak for secret relationships where they pretend to hate each other in front of others hhhhhhh


End file.
